


New Guy

by Knightrunner



Category: Free!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finni's new in town and doesn't have any friends. It seems stepping on a rock is the best way to make friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So a long time ago my friend Oakleafninja and I agreed to both write a fic about these two because it would be the cutest thing ever. That said this is an old fic that I never posted. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine

Nagisa sighed and sat down on the stairs outside his house. Mako and Haru had gone swimming without him and Rei was busy studying. He kicked a rock on the ground, causing it to roll into the sidewalk right as a boy walked by. The boy looked to be about the same age as Nagisa, with similar blonde hair that was clipped back with red barrettes. He was wearing a white t shirt with shorts that were torn up along the hem and no shoes. He yelped slightly when the rock landed under his foot. Nagisa jumped up and ran over to him, apologizing profusely. The blonde boy looked up at him, forgetting about the pain in his foot. "It's fine, really. I've been through worse."

Nagisa kicked the rock into the grass "Why aren't you wearing shoes? Were you headed to the beach to go swimming?" he asked, curious about the blonde boy.

He shook his head. "No I just forgot them at home." he paused for a moment before saying "I'm Finni.

Nagisa smiled at him "I'm Nagisa."

They stood there in an awkward silence before Finni asked "Why were you just sitting out here kicking rocks?"

Nagisa looked around the street idly, "My friends are either at the beach or busy studying."

Finni frowned at him. "At least you have friends. I just moved here so I don't know anyone." He said, slightly sadly.

Nagisa frowned as well before smiling and saying "I'll be your friend!"

Finni smiled "Really?"

Nagisa nodded "Can you swim? I'm on the swim team at school so I spend a lot of time at the pool."

Finni shook his head "No, I've never had the chance to learn."

Nagisa nodded, then grabbed Finni's hand and started running towards the school. "Come on! I'll teach you!"

Finni was a quick learned and soon joined the swim team. This allowed him to become friends with Haru, Mako and Rei as well as spend more time around Nagisa. The two were nearly inseparable. When the team decided to go to a tournament everyone started training harder. It wasn't a rare thing for Haru and Mako to find Finni and Nagisa at the pool practicing together. Those days would end up with the four of them practicing together, but some days it would just be Finni and Nagisa.

A few days before the tournament the two of them were out at the pool practicing. They'd take turns swimming laps and timing each other. As the sun began to set Nagisa climbed onto the edge of the pool and sat next to Finni. Finni smiled at him, handing him a towel. "You beat your best time!"

Nagisa threw his arms in the air "Yay!"

Finni chuckled at his enthusiasm. Nagisa reminded him of himself. From the moment they'd met Finni thought they could be best friends. Not only did they look a lot alike but they're both enthusiastic and cheerful. He smiled at his friend, remembering how he'd cute Nagisa had looked when they met. Suddenly realizing he'd been staring he looked at the water. "So uh, what now?" He asled, hoping his staring hadn't been noticed.

Nagisa shrugged, looking at the sky. "It's too late to keep swimming, so we can do whatever you want."

Finni nodded and kicked his feet in the water, thinking about what he wanted to do. Honestly the only thing he cared about was that he was with Nagisa. He bit his lip and looked at Nagisa "I don't really care. It's fun hanging out with you no matter what we do."

Nagisa nodded, staring at the water and thinking for a minute. "Well we could go eat, or go for a walk on the beach, or go home and play video games." He said, leaning backwards and propping on his hands.

For a minute Finni debated it, no matter what he picked it would feel like a date but he was sure Nagisa didn't see him that way. He blushed slightly "I don't care, as long as we're together." he said, looking at the water rather than at Nagisa.

Nagisa leaned forward again and grabbed Finni's hand. "Why don't we just stay here then? It's calm here and we're together."

Finni looked at Nagisa's hand and blushed. "You...you're okay with just being here?"

Nagisa smiled and moved closer to him "Of course I am Finni." The movement Nagisa had made caused Finni to blush even more. Nagisa giggled and kissed his cheek. "You're cute when you're nervous."


End file.
